My Brother the Pet
by Katlover98
Summary: Sam failed to cure Dean and now Dean made him his pet. Trigger warnings inside


**Disclaimer: Don't owe Supernatural and its characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Trigger Warning: Dub-con, D/S elements, blood drinking, Stockholm Syndrome, Bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Dom!Dean, Sub!Sam, incest, collars and leashes**

Dean teleported into the bunker holding a bag of food. He was covered in vampire entrails and blood. _His_ blood was singing with all the kills he had done and the mark was, for the most part, sated. Still, Dean wanted something more, or rather _someone._ Sam.

When Sam tried to cure Dean he had failed. Dean escaped and, instead of killing his little brother (because really, why would he do that? In his own twisted way, Dean still loved his Sammy.), Dean captured him, locked him up and trained Sam to be his obedient slave and pet. It had been kind of hard at first. Sam was a stubborn little shit and he valued his independence and freedom to choose but Dean had fucked that out of Sam. For the first few weeks he had tried to find ways to re-capture Dean and 'cure' him to be human. Then Dean got fed up so he brought a human to the bunker and tortured and killed him in front of Sam. Dean then made Sam a deal; if he was good and didn't try to escape or fix Dean he promised he wouldn't kill humans, only monsters and other demons. Sam had said yes with a defeated look in his eyes.

From then on, Sam has been more agreeable and more eager to please his big brother. Though, sometimes, Dean can tell Sam doesn't like to be fucked by Dean or he wanted to rebel. Naturally, Dean punishes and then fucks Sam without letting him cum when Sam acted that way.

Dean went to the shower to clean all the blood, being as loud as he could so Sam can know that Dean was back from hunting. He took a quick shower and then walked naked to their room. When he opened the door he saw Sam lying on his side on the bed, naked, and chained to the wall by a collar and link chain that connects to a ring Dean has put over the bed. Sam had cuffs on his wrists and ankles but Dean had decided not to bind them since Sam's behavior had improved drastically. Why punish him when reward is a greater incentive for good behavior?

Sam got up quickly when he saw his big brother. He sat on the bad with both his feet under him, put his hands on his lap, bowed his head down a little and had his eyes up to look at Dean with an expression of pure adoration. Damn, if that didn't make all the blood in Dean's body rush to his cock. Dean walked up to the bed and lifted Sam's chin so he could look straight at Dean's eyes.

"Hey, there beauty, did you miss Big Brother?"

"Yes," Sam whispered with a breathy tone.

Dean kissed Sam violently. He pulled Sam up and kept assaulting his mouth, biting his younger brother's bottom lip so Sam would open up. The moment he did he put his tongue in and tasted Sam. He had only been gone a day (the beauty of being able to travel from place to place with just his mind) but it felt longer to him. Dean wanted nothing more than to bend Sammy over and put his cock in Sam's warm hole, but he refrained. Sam hadn't eaten since he left that morning and he didn't want his brother to starve.

Dean broke the kiss and felt pleased when Sam gave a whimper of disappointment. He felt even happier when he saw the erection Sam had meaning that the younger Winchester wasn't unaffected by the kiss. In the beginning of Sam's training Dean had to get Sam horny and eventually he was conditioned to get hard just by a kiss from his older brother.

Dean put his arms around Sam's waist and picked him up before putting him down to stand in front of Dean. No matter how many times Dean saw his baby brother naked he still took Dean's breath away. Sammy was gorgeous. His tanned skin that felt soft under Dean's touch, his long, wavy hair that Dean no longer found annoying, especially when he ran his hands through it, his slanted, hazel eyes that changed color depending on Sam's mood and Sam's body. Damn, that body, it was so fuckable. Dean had put Sam into a diet of sorts so that he lost some (but not all) of his muscles and got a smaller waist. Sam now looked like he did in his early twenties. Dean picked up Sam's chain and made him follow behind Dean.

"Bet you're hungry, Sammy," he told Sam. Sam lifted his head up a little when he smelled the food and his stomach growled. Dean laughed and had Sam kneel by the chair.

"Stay," he ordered and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of beer. He hadn't let Sam have a lick of alcohol since Dean finished his training. Sam would only get some if he was extra, extra good and if Dean was in a wonderful mood. Sam was still kneeling by the chair with his hands on his lap when Dean got back. Dean sat on the chair and took out the food.

He had brought Sam spaghetti, garlic bread and a can of coke. He usually didn't get soda but Sam had been acting so good that Dean decided to give him some instead of the usual water or juice. Sam perked up a little when he saw the soda and damn if he didn't look like a puppy about to get a treat.

Dean took the fork and twirled it around until it had a good amount of spaghetti on it. He then held it out to Sam and Sam put it in his mouth. His little brother closed his eyes and seemed to savor the bits of pasta. Dean got it from an expensive place so he imagined it would taste good to his little brother who rarely had anything good growing up or in his adult life. That's why Dean was determined to give Sam the best when Sam acted right. His brother deserved it and so much more.

When Sam swallowed the spaghetti he put both his hands on Dean's leg and got up a little, begging for more food. Dean smiled down at him and tore a piece of garlic bread, dipped it in the sauce and held it out for his brother to get off Dean's hand with his mouth. It had taken a while but Sam finally learned to eat straight out of Dean's hands; he wasn't allowed to use his own. Dean was taking care of Sam so Sam needn't worry about feeding himself. They stayed like that for almost an hour, Dean alternatively giving Sam pasta, bread and the occasionally sip of soda.

When it was all done, Dean let Sam put his head on Dean's lap while Dean stroked Sam's soft hair. Dean could feel the contentment coming off Sam who was almost purring. Dean drank his beer and let calm settle over him while he felt his little brother pressed up his leg. Moments like these helped curb Dean's murderous tenancies and let him think calmly.

Sam had been good these past few months. He does everything Dean tells him and then some. He does the best to keep Dean happy and satisfied but there is something that was troubling Dean. He was making enemies every day. Already, demons were attacking him just to prove themselves and he doubted Crowley was discouraging them in doing so. Dean was terrified, something he _hated,_ that his enemies would be able to find the bunker and attack Sam here though unlikely as that was due to the bunker's protection. Dean had done a spell that binds Sam's life to his ensuring that Sam was alive as long as Dean was but he knew that Hell had other ways to hurt his little beauty without killing him.

He looked down at Sam who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his cheek along Dean's thigh. He was so precious and gorgeous. The child Dean had raised to adulthood. Dean's soul was twisted but he still felt love for Sam and he truly thought that he was doing right by Sam by keeping him as his pet and sex slave. At least with Dean, he was safe and alive. Dean took a drag of his beer before he got an idea.

"Hey, Sammy," Sam looked up at Dean with a sleepy look in his eyes that made Dean want to hold Sam close to him. "Would you like some beer?" Sam's eyes quickly lost any trace of sleepiness and had a look of excitement before he nodded yes.

"Thought so," Dean got the remaining of the beer and he cut his wrist which seemed to confuse Sam before he saw that Dean put drops of his blood into the bottle. When Dean held the bottle up to Sam's lips he flinched away which caused Dean to frown at his little brother.

"Can't, Dee."

"Why not?" he asked irritated.

"Bad. It makes me a monster." Comprehension hit Dean like a lightning bolt. Of course Sam would have reservation because of what Dean told him while he was a stupid human.

"No, Sammy, it's alright. It'll make me happy and you stronger. That way if you're ever threatened you have your powers. You can't use them on me, obviously, but you _will _be able to use them every day and practice. Just imagine it Sammy, me, a Knight of Hell and you the Boy King, stronger than ever."

Sam still looked unconvinced which annoyed Dean. He could easily cut his wrist and force blood down Sam's throat but he wanted Sam to make a conscious decision to drink from his brother. After a moment more of hesitation, Sam put his lips around the bottle and let Dean pour the blood tainted beer down his throat. Dean wanted to shout out in celebration but settled by petting Sam's hair and calling him a "good boy."

The results were instantaneous. Sam's pupils got bigger and his dick stood up to attention. Huh, good to know for (the not so distant) future use. Sam finished the beer in record time and then looked at Dean, pleading with his eyes. He rubbed his cheek along Dean's thigh and leg before he licked his lip and looked up prettily, "Please, Big Brother, may your pet have some more of your delicious blood."

Dean lost all rational thought and before he knew what he was doing he picked Sam up in a fireman's hold and took him to the room. He dumped Sam on the bed and made him get on all four. Dean's cock was so hard he could probably break diamonds with it, he didn't even bother to take off his shirt, he just kicked off his jeans (he was wearing no underwear) and went straight down to business. Luckily for Sam, he was still opened from their earlier coupling and had some of Dean's cum in his hole. Still, Dean knew it had to burn when he bottomed out in Sam's ass. Sam gave a groan of discomfort while Dean growled out in pleasure. He stayed like that for a few moments until Sam adjusted to Dean's girth even though all Dean wanted to do was pound into his little brother. It wasn't supposed to be punishment, though, but pleasure for obeying Dean _and _making him horny at once.

Dean used his teeth to rip into his wrists until he was bleeding. Sam was able to smell the blood and turned to look at Dean while whining. He clenched around Dean's prick so Dean could be more inclined to give him the sweet ambrosia that was his blood not knowing Dean would give it to him regardless. Still, that clench felt good to him. He put his dripping wrist in front of Sam and he sucked on it like it was mother's milk.

The moment Sam gave the first pull Dean came inside his little brother. His vision whited out for a while and then when he came back to, he saw that Sam had also came and was unconscious. Dean gave a wry smile and slid out of Sam. Even unconscious, his little brother gave a whimper from the empty feeling. Dean laughed at the position Sam had ended up; his torso was on the bed but his perfect ass was still in the air, Dean's cum leaking out of that little furled hole that was winking at him now. He couldn't help but give it a playful slap.

Dean heard Sam groan and he diverted his attention to Sam himself. His little brother tried to get on all fours again but it seemed his arms were made of jelly because he fell back down this time his whole body stretched out. He looked up at Dean and then nuzzled Dean's wrist. His healed wrist. He whined and gently scraped his teeth over Dean's pulse.

Dean pulled a handful of Sam's hair, "Sorry, little brother. That's all you get today, understood?"

Sam gave a pitiful whine before nodding, "Thank you for giving the pleasure to drink from you, Big Brother."

Dean gave Sam a tender kiss on the lips which had Sam breathing hard. Sam responded better to tender touches and praise rather than punishment and harsh words. That's what Dean gave his brother unless Sam did wrong by Dean's book.

"Wait here," he ordered Sam before going to his drawer. He pulled out a green velvet box that was given to display necklaces. Sam's curiosity got the better of him and sat up on the bed which a quizzical expression on his face; Dean forgave him for that. When he got to Sam he gave him the box, "Open it, my beautiful pet."

Sam took his sweet time. First he caressed the box, seemingly liking the texture of the box and then he shook it. Then, finally, with trembling fingers, he opened the box and gasped at what was inside.

"Do you like it?" he asked, worriedly, he really wanted Sam to love the gift and was suddenly nervous; huh, he hated that feeling, too. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes and nodded before putting his arms around Dean's neck and kissing him enthusiastically. Dean returned the kiss and then pushed Sam down the bed. He kissed his little brother as tenderly as he could. Dean gently scraped the bottom of Sam's lip and tried to open Sam's mouth. When he did Dean sucked on Sam's tongue and gently caressed Sam's hips, thighs, ass cheeks, anywhere he could. After a few minutes Dean stopped the kiss with one gentle peck on Sam's forehead.

"Let's see how it looks, beautiful." Dean took out the forest green collar he had had especially made for his gorgeous little brother. It was made of leather and lined with velvet so it didn't choke or irritate Sammy. In golden script it said 'Beautiful Boy', and there was a silver heart-shaped tag that said 'Dean's Heart and Joy' on the back it read 'My Sammy'.

Dean took off the ugly, black collar he had found in the bunker from around Sam's neck. Then he picked up the green collar and put it around his gorgeous boy's neck. Sam pushed his hair out of the way while Dean clasped it.

Sam turned around and showed off the collar. It was so beautiful, though it had nothing on Sam. The green from the collar brought out specks of green from Sam's eyes and emphasized Sam's long neck. His eyes were twinkling with excitement and happiness. Huh, he needed to get his brother more presents because, damn, did that look good on him.

Sam went to look at his reflection on the mirror. He was caressing the collar with a look of wonder on his face. Dean noticed that his cum was leaking from Sam's ass still and was dripping down his thighs; Sam seemed to not notice it.

Dean got up and put his arms around Sam, his hand stroking Sam's stomach and asked, "How does it feel?"

"It feels nice. Soft, buttery and doesn't seemed to chafe my neck like the old collar."

"That's why I bought you a new one. You've been good and deserve to be rewarded for it," he mumbled, his mouth nuzzling Sam's long neck.

"Thank you." Dean could hear tears in Sammy's eyes so he looked up. Sam had big, fat tears running down his cheeks.

"Aww, Sammy, don't cry, precious baby," Dean cooed. He picked Sam up bridal style and laid him on the bed.

"It's just so nice, Dean," Sadly, this showed how lacking Sam's childhood was and what a failure he was as a brother. No more, from now on Dean was getting Sam anything he wanted and deserved. Sam read the little tag that was on his collar and fresh tears spilled from his eyes.

"That's made out of real silver, in case you need it," Though Dean wouldn't allow anything to harm his precious boy. Sam got on all fours again and nuzzled Dean's thigh. Dean didn't want that though. He got Sam and made him sit on his lap. Dean could feel Sam's warm breaths on his neck and Dean stroked Sam's cheeks, wiping away tears with his thumb. Dean couldn't wait when he showed Sam the matching cuffs and leash.

This was there life now. Dean may be twisted and corrupt but he still had a soul. A soul that cried out for the man he held in his arms now. A man he swore he would protect with his dying breath and he'd be damned before he let any harm come to the good part of his soul.

Sam gave Dean's neck a kiss and Dean's dark side completely vanished for that night.

**First time writing Wincest and a sex scene. Hope you liked and it wasn't too over the top. If I get good responses I make it into a series but it might take a while because of my other writings.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
